


Gods Know I Tried

by markantony



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antony thinks he might win Octavian's favour seducing him but the tables turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods Know I Tried

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship this pairing. Forgive the grammar mistakes, english is not my mother language.

“I hate you.” Octavian snarled viciously.  
“You want me.”  Antony was a smug bastard. “Get off me!” Octavian gave a halfhearted thrust of his hips to try and jostle the man.  
Antony gave him a raw chuckle. “And leave you in such a state? What kind of man do you think I am?”  
“You’re not a man, you’re an animal.” Octavian snapped.  
“Is that what you really think, _Thurinus_?” Antony leaned closer to his neck and whispered against his ear. “I can be gentle, if that’s what you want. I don’t think you want gentle though. I think you want me this way.”  
“Fuck you.” Octavian swore, pissed at himself because Antony was right…

Antony smirked at Octavian’s uneven breathing. “Do you know how easy it would be for me to fuck you right now? You could scream all you wanted. No one will come in. In fact, I’d love to hear you scream.” The general flicked his eyes towards a set of ropes nearby. “I bet you’re really loud.” He trailed a finger from the middle of Octavian’s chest down his soft abdomen slowly and deliberately. He flicked his eyes downwards then back up again. His eyes mocked Octavian as he chuckled slightly, “Have you ever been with a man?”  
“I’m not telling you that, you bastard.” Octavian’s brain was scattered all over the floor with the rest of the unhinged stuff in the room.  
“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m actually not.” Antony lifted Octavius’s tunic up and was amused at the lack of resistance to dispose of the torn clothing.  
“Antonius,” said Octavian tiredly. “We don’t actually have that much time.” His look shifted from annoyance to something with a little more obvious need.  
Antony gave a triumphant snicker. “You’ve done this before.”  
Octavian rolled his eyes. “You can’t possibly tell me you don’t know about Caesar.”  
“Oh I know about him.” Antony laughed harshly. He tugged his _underpants_ until the young man was bare before him. Fuck... but he was gorgeous! All the rumors about his beauty were well-founded. He stared at his cock and squirmed slightly with a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time. He let his eyes wander to commit every hard and soft feature he could find to memory. He lived in the moment and who knew when he would have this chance again.

Octavian, beautiful innocent Octavian was giving him an amused look. It was a look that told him without a shadow of a doubt that he knew exactly what was going on in Antony’s mind. It was a look that made him keenly aware that there was more to Octavian than met the eye. This was no innocent boy. This was a man who knew and was unafraid.  
“Octavius, you’re full of surprises.” Antony wiped his face and couldn’t take his eyes off that magnificent member.  
“Changed your mind about the sex, then?” Octavian lay on his arms and lifted a brow quizzically.  
No matter what Antony thought he’d known about the boy in the past he would never have imagined him capable of that look. It distracted him from the task that he had set for himself while Lepidus played nice in the Senate. He had fully intended to seduce Octavian.  
Much to his annoyance, the tables had turned.  
Antony stripped quickly and growled savagely at the young man. “No.”  
Octavian’s response was a slow, almost lazy smile.  
And Antony lost it.

 Antony smirked again. He reached towards the other’s dick and cupped the length in the palm of his hand and began to rub. “Do you think you want to fuck me? Is that it Octavian? Or do you imagine I’ll suck your cock? Do you want me to fuck you? All kinds of possibilities, mmm?”  
Octavian knew what he was doing, he was goading him to a quick release to take the edge off. Fuck but those words coming out of Antony’s mouth were intoxicating. He wanted more. He needed more.  
He leaned into the touch and bucked against Antony’s hand.  
“Steady, boy.” Antony purred as he held Octavian up with one hand and pumped him with the other. “We’re just getting started.”  
“I’m not a fucking boy, Antonius.” Octavian growled under his breath.

It felt weird and wonderful and he just…he wanted more. He wanted to taste Antony’s skin to bite him hard and leave a mark for all to see. He lowered his head and tried to encourage Antont to lift his up. He wanted those lips. He needed them. Antony was dodging the actual kissing bit, however and Octavian was left inhaling his curly haired skull and desperate to stop his voice from reaching a high octave. “Need…”  
 “Not yet, Octavian.” Antony chuckled and pulled the man onto his back. “Nice and slick you are. Ready for me but patience is a virtue. Can you hold on to it? Don’t come yet. That’s a good lad.”

Octavian tried hard not to groan. “Antony…” He forced his eyes open to try and figure out what else Antony was doing. The man’s other hand was busy doing something else and he hadn’t figured it out until. Oh gods. He was. He was stretching his ass. The mere idea of that man being inside him, made him salivate and whimper like a teenager on his first date. He’d better be able to hold out or there would be hell to pay.  
Antony moved then. It was ridiculous and Octavian was worried he was going to hurt him. He let his eyes roam over the general’s naked form… Antony was in charge.   
Octavian shifted again and positioned himself over Antony’s cock that this had to be a dream. He rested on his elbows and just couldn’t help but stare. He was absolutely awe struck. He’d never seen or met anyone like Antony and never would again. He just had this way about him. Moonlight streamed through the window and cast light upon Antony’ face as he threw back his head

Moments later Octavian shoved down hard and Antony found he was crying out now. Antony scrabbled to find some kind of equilibrium in the whole situation but he was throw so far out into waters he had no business being in he could only grip Octavian’s thighs and move. Somehow, Octavian didn’t dare come until Antony was damn good and ready for it. He wanted to, god how he did. He had to prove to Antony that he was worthy. He had to prove that he was worthy to be trusted with his most carnal desires. He was worthy of this… thing between them, whatever it was and for however long it would last.  
Antony set up a rhythm and finally allowed Octavian to touch his cock and stroke it in time. He had stared at the ceiling at first but now he looked down while their hips pounded together. He grinned like the very devil because he knew he had Octavian now. But even as Octavian tried to rise up he held him fast against the bed.  
Antony let out a low guttural sound. Hot seed leaked from his cock and trickled down Octavian’s fingers onto his stomach. He looked up at Antony and bit his lip, he was holding it, he was… “Let go…” Antony told him softly.  
The words were uttered with such kindness that it threw him and to his shame he obeyed. Octavian’s own seed spilled and rasped as he rode him out until he softened. Octavian pulled himself off and fell back on the bed next to Antony. He gave a grunt of pain, no doubt from hiss butt pain.

Octavian’s mind reeled and his emotions couldn’t have sorted themselves out to save his life. “Antonius…”  
“Go to sleep, Octavian.” Antony turned on his shoulder.  
Go to sleep here? Leave? Octavian bit his lip in confusion, unsure of what to do. He shifted onto his side facing Antony’s tanned back. He studied it in the moonlight and reached out to caress it gently. He began at his shoulders and found that once he started he couldn’t stop. Antony didn’t turn around and didn’t stop him. He wasn’t asleep though, Octavian could hear him suck in his breath from time to time. He moved a bit and pressed his body against the other’s back. He slipped one arm underneath Antony’s neck and the other over his body. He rested his head on the back of Antony’s neck and kissed the flesh there. Antony tensed but said nothing for a little while.  
“Are you comfortable now?” Antony muttered eventually, giggling.  
“Mmm hmm.” Octavian said, and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
